Highschool-With a BIG anime twist!
by kawaii little princess
Summary: MEGA CROSSOVER!!!!!!!!! This is humorous fic! (at least I think so!) This includes....Ranma1/2, Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, Outlaw Star, Magic Knight Rayearth, DragonBall Z/GT, Oh My Goddess and Tenchi Muyo! Did I leave anything out? Oh well! JA!


Highschool - With a big anime twist!  
  
Hiya! I'm back with one of my most boring stories! Well please read anyway!  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of these animes except for James (not from Pokemon!) and Hannah. Their kinda like the bad people. Sorry for anyone reading this who has those names!  
  
Oh yeah I know I have a lot of Characters but please no flames on that! I wanted a challange!  
  
This chapter will be short!  
  
BIG SHOUT OUTS!  
  
I Really like the two fics ANIME HIGH by LIZBETHY and INITIALS by D-CHAN! So.....If there is a few things that are similar, you know where it came from. ALSO! If you want to read those stories instead of mine. Go ahead! I really recommend them. Cause my opinion is that their both really good! I'll try not to have EVERYTHING the same! Like this chapter I think I didn't copy that many things! OR anything at all! Well I'm not sure!  
  
~ * ~  
  
It was April 1st. Yes a weird day to start a whole new school year. People stood outside the highschool named Jadestone Highschool. Usagi was running up to her friends, who were standing outside the front door. "Hey ya guys! Whatcha doin?"  
  
"Hey look Odango finally got here!" Rei teased.  
  
"Rei-chan! Stop! That's not funny!" Usagi stuck her tongue out. They both glared at each other.  
  
"Hey you two stop that!" Makoto said pushing both their faces away from each other.  
  
"That's right! We have to make a good impression on our first day at our new highschool!" Rei and Usagi turned, back facing each other, nose head up high, and then giving a little 'humph' before turning back to the group.  
  
"Ok....that was interesting." Minako said dull. "Hey look! There are five guys right there! There is one for each of us!" Minako melted like an icecream on a hot summers day just watching them.  
  
"Oh no, here we go again! She is in one of her 'love' phases!" The 4 senshi said and sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know why Quatra, But why couldn't we have used one of your limos!" Duo complained.  
  
"Don't you wanna seem like a normal highschool student!?" Quatra said replying the question with a question.  
  
"If it means walking 100 miles away, the NO!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Don't be so sarcastic. It was only 5 miles." Heero said leaning against the brick wall, hands crossed.  
  
"Yeah, and it was good to get some good air." Trowa said. He was in the same position as hero except his eyes were closed.  
  
"Yeah! Mabey some of us aren't such a couch potato like you!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Hey! I am NOT a couch potato!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Oh wait, what a baka am I! You're a lazy ass couch potato!" Wufei laughed.  
  
"That's not funny! And- wait! Are those girls staring at us?" Duo said amused.  
  
"No it seems like the blond haired girl with the red bow is staring. The other four are looking at the girl, then us, then the girl, then us, then the girl-" Quatra was inturupted by Heero.  
  
"Ok. I think we get the picture." Heero said staring at the girls.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did you see that! They were staring at us!" Minako squealed.  
  
"No, Minako! They were staring at how weird you are looking on the ground drooling, and having hearts in your eyes!" Rei said laughing at the sight of Minako whipping her drool.  
  
~*~  
  
Some, 5 people were walking down the street toward the highschool. "Shampoo, Kuno, Ryoaga, may I ask you a question?" Ranma-kun looked a little annoyed.  
  
"What is it?" The three replied.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME TO SCHOOL! AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED IN THE SCHOOL UNIFORMS! Oh wait you don't tell me your..." Ranma-kun backed away from them. They all nodded their heads.  
  
"This should be an interesting year, Ranma!" Akane laughed at the look on Ranma's face.  
  
"Why are you guys inrolling?!" Ranma-kun asked, VERY curios.  
  
"Well, Shampoo in roll so Shampoo can be near husband!" Sampoo said glomping Ranma-kun.  
  
"I see, now please let go!" When he was realeased. He started to gasp for air. "Kuno. What's, your, reason?" Ranma said still gasping.  
  
"Well I heard that Akane was in rolling. I wasn't sure yet if I wanted to in roll. But then I overheard the red haired girl I like was in rolling. So I had to go!" Kuno said with his hand in a fist infront of him.  
  
"Tell me, where did you over hear this from?" Ranma-kun asked.  
  
"Well, actually, I didn't overhear it. Akane told me." Kuno said poiting at her.  
  
"AKANE!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!! Serves you right for insulting my cooking all the time!" Akane grinned.  
  
"Whats wrong Ranma? Do you like her too?" Kuno asked.  
  
"No, I just, oh, never mind! Ryoaga?"  
  
"Well, I have to save girls from you! You can be a big pest! Especially stealing Shampoo from Moose! I fell pity for you!" Ryoaga said with a smirk.  
  
"Why you jerk! I outta teach you a lesson and, huh? Kuno?" Kuno was looking of into space.  
  
"My little pigtailed girl! I'll find you!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
'This is my chance!' Akane thought. She poured cold water on Ranma.  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's cold!" A feminine voice screamed.  
  
"I found you!" Kuno yelled.  
  
"Hell no! I am not who you think I am! I'm Ranma! You know that guy gets into lots of trouble! Kuno? Kuno!?" Ranma-chan ran toward the highschool. "AKANE!!!!!!!!! I will get you for this!"  
  
"Ranma! I have a friend with that exact name! Hey come back!" Kuno yelled  
  
'Ranma, the hot water isn't working! Thank goodness Ukyo doesn't know why I borrowed that wrench!' Akane said under her breath laughing, holding the ring Ranma gave her just before they went off to school. She sighed. 'You still haven't told me why you gave me this ring.' She then started to walk toward the school again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey look! What is she doing? Huh? Girls! Get out of the way!" Makoto said pushing the girls aside.  
  
"Sorry girls!" Ranma-chan yelled before entering the school.  
  
"Hey were not allowed to enter the school yet!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Hey come back here! Where did she go?" Kuno said blank.  
  
"I see why he was running!" The five said with sweatdrops.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey come on Tenchi! It won't be so bad! Just you and me in Highschool leaving all those brats behind!" Ryoko said floating behind him.  
  
"Hey Ryoko! Don't forget I'm here too! Lord Tenchi, you know this annoying pest will go away if you just say so." Aeka said locking her arm with his.  
  
Ryoko locked her arm with his other arm. "Yeah Tenchi! Just say so and she'll go away!"  
  
"Oh no, here we go again."  
  
~*~  
  
While they were fighting. 'Damn! The Hot water isn't working! Where should I hide!?' Ranma looked left and right. 'Hurry up before Kuno comes after me again!'  
  
"Ranma! Where are you!" Kuno said in a singing voice.  
  
"Oh shit!" Ranma cursed. 'Think Ranma, Think! I know! The back of the school! I could hide there until the bell rings!"  
  
~*~  
  
Pan, Trunks, and Gohan landed in back of the school so nobody could see them. At the same time, Keiichi and Megumi appeared right besides them. First the looked at their friends then at the strangers, "......AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"How the fuck did you get here if you didn't fly? I can tell you're not a Saiyan because I sense no power from you." Pan said walking around them.  
  
"Well you see my girlfriend, who happens to be a goddess, said a few words a here we are at our new highschool!" Keiichi explained trying to make to make it sound as normal as possible.  
  
"Uh huh...." The three said blankly.  
  
"Hey lets get going!" Megumi suggested. They started to walk. "WATCH OUT!"  
  
Ranma-chan ran almost running over them. She stopped to catch her breath then looked up. "Sorry! I'm, a, hidingfromthisguy,because,wellitisveryconfusingyousee! ThissguynamedKunothinksI'm a," Ranma said quickly then stopped to catch her breath. "He thinks, I'm a diffrentRanma,butIamnotsothatswhyIhavetohidebeforeKunogoesallnutsallovermeag ain!" Ranma said again too fast."  
  
"I see..." Trunks said. "Can you say that again?"  
  
"Never mind!" Ranma said then sat down.  
  
"Well we got to go.." Pan said walking in front of the group.  
  
"Yeah! Bye!" Gohan yelled as they raced for the school.  
  
'Great Ranma! Ya had to tell them the story!' She balmed herself. 'At least they won't know who I really am! Oh shit! I told them my name!'  
  
~*~  
  
A limo came up to the school. Three girls came out. "See! These are some people who know when to use a limo!" Duo complained.  
  
"Hey I know that girl!" Quatre said squinting, making sure it was her. "Yeah! That's Umi!"  
  
Umi heard her name. She turned around. "Hi Quatre! How ya doin?" The girl named Umi, called out. She ran to him, with two other girls behind her.  
  
"I'm fine!" Quatre said with a smile.  
  
"You know this girl?" Wufei whispered to Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, Her dad and my dad are really good friends! So we are really good friends too!" Quatre whispered back explaining.  
  
"Are you sure you're only friends!" Duo said teasingly.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre yelled in a whisper.  
  
"OK! OK!" Duo said laughing.  
  
"So.. I see you have some friends with you." Umi said looking at them five.  
  
"Oh yeah! This is Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and Heero." Quatre introduced his friends.  
  
"Nice meeting you!" Fuu elbowed Umi. "Oh Yeah! These are my friends Hikaru and Fuu!" The eight talked and laughed while some new kids came in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did Melfina send us to school!" Gene complained.  
  
"No Gene! She sent you to school! You cried like a baby so I had to come with you baka!" Jim yelled.  
  
Humph! "Well.I...um..well...Hey watch out!" Gene yelled.  
  
"Very funny! Can't think of a comeback can you!" Jim yelled.  
  
"No I'm not kidding!" A very tiered Ranma and an energetic Kuno ran right infront of them.  
  
'Danm it! I can't believe he found me! Oh wait the bell will ring in.wait! It rings now!'  
  
RIINNGG!!!!!  
  
'Saved by the bell!' Ranma thought and raced through the doors.  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review! Ja! 


End file.
